


FilthyCouch

by DidiWhyDemon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidiWhyDemon/pseuds/DidiWhyDemon
Summary: Just ereri





	FilthyCouch

**Author's Note:**

> Ma first fanfic

Levi and Eren stopped on their way to their apartment to talk about Eren’s sensitivity. Levi knows how painful Eren’s past was, and he didn’t want his husband to think about it.   
“I’m sorry, you know you’re the only one who makes me feel better” Eren said   
“Shhh..It’s okay you don’t have to apologize, I just don’t want you thinking about it, okay?”  
“yeah..”  
They entered their apartment, and kissed hungrily as Levi pushed his lover onto the wall. Levi removed Eren’s shirt and began slowly kissing and licking him on the neck and chest, making Eren moan. They noticed they had both got hard. Levi grabbed Eren and pushed on the couch making Levi even harder. They removed all of their clothes and looked at each other with lust. 

“Suck” Levi said as he put his fingers inside of Eren’s mouth, Eren obeyed and sucked on Levi’s fingers. Once Levi thought that the sucking was enough, he placed 2 fingers in Eren’s entrance and began thrusting in and out, making Eren moan very loudly. “Levi….more, please ahhh.” Levi put in a third finger. As soon as Levi took his fingers out, Eren got up and began sucking on Levi’s hard cock. Levi pulled Eren’s hair and violently forced himself into Eren’s mouth. “Ahh yeah” Levi moaned.

Levi pushed Eren down and put his fat, long, hard cock inside of Eren and started thrusting slow but hard. “Fas…faster Levi….Ahhh” Levi went faster as Eren put his hand around his own cock. “OH yes more ahhhhhh, yeah baby” Eren moaned. Levi thrusted faster and harder into Eren. They sloppily kissed while Levi fucked Eren. Levi then felt a familiar heat in his body, alarming him. “Eren I’m going to cum”  
“Me…me too”  
Levi continued to thrust until they both cumed a huge load, making the couch dirty. Eren and Levi went off to bed and slept together.


End file.
